Aishteru Naruto I Love You
by SakuBloss
Summary: Will Sakura and Naruto finally discover their love for each other? NARUTOxHINATAxSAKURA, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenTen. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No (sigh)…I do not own the characters of Naruto…they all belong to that wonderful genius Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting: ****(Slight AU).**This story takes place after the time skip, so the characters who were then 12 are now 15. Sakura is a Chuunin. Naruto is back at Konoha, but because he was off training for so long, he kept missing the exams and is still classified as a Genin (even though he's **way** stronger than one ;p)

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to the people who took the time to review my other story "Aishteru Sakura…I Love You". It's people like you who give authors a reason to keep on writing.**

**THANKS :-)**

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 1:**

* * *

_Breathe in deeply…breathe out deeply...breathe in deeply once again…breathe out slowly and steadily…alright...I think that I'm ready to do it now…okay, I've got to focus and do this right the first time…Tsunande-sama expects me to get this move down by the end of the day…now relax…concentrate…focus my chakra…and…do…it…NOW!_

Sakura released a loud cry, tightened her glove-covered fist, and slammed her entire hand into the side of the mountain that stood before her.

The mountain, which was actually more like a very big hill but its sheer size qualified it as a mountain, began to rumble and shake, and huge pieces of rock began to break off and fall down towards the earth.

Sakura quickly jumped back and away from the heavily falling rocks, and when she was far enough away, she stopped and looked back towards the mountain.

When the dust had settled and cleared, and she saw how much damage she had done to the rocky mountain, Sakura congratulated herself on a job well done.

_I did it…I really did it! Tsunande-sama is going to be so pleased!_

Sakura then began walking back towards the mountain to get a better look at the damage that had been done, when she suddenly heard someone with a _very _familiar voice begin clapping and cheering loudly behind her.

Releasing a deep sigh, but with a slight smile working at the corner of her lips, Sakura turned around to see Naruto sitting on top of a huge boulder waving and yelling excitedly at her.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan! Great job with the mountain!" Naruto shouted as Sakura began walking slowly towards him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Sakura said with an exasperated smile on her face. "Do you really have to be quite so loud? I'm sure that everyone in the village can hear you from here," Sakura said, the smile on her face becoming one of gentle affection for her excitable friend.

Naruto could always bring a smile to her face. He was one of her best friends...the other one being Ino…and she didn't know how she would have gotten along these last few years without his friendship.

Then the dark thought crossed her mind that she had had to adapt three years ago, when a certain dark-haired boy had walked out of her life…and never looked back.

Sakura shook her head slightly to rid herself of these dark thoughts. She then focused all of her attention on Naruto who had jumped down from atop the boulder to stand in front of her.

Naruto was now slightly taller that she was, as he had grown a few inches while he had been off training with Jiraiya.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan…that's so mean…I came all this way just to cheer you on, and all you have to say to me is that I'm being too loud…I'm hurt Sakura-chan…really hurt," Naruto exclaimed, clutching a hand to his heart and looking at Sakura with wide, wounded blue eyes.

Sakura looked at Naruto quietly for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing at his crazy antics.

"Okay, okay, Naruto-kun…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I take it all back…you weren't being loud at all…is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Naruto in fond amusement.

"Hmm…let me think about this for a few seconds…hmm…okay! I've got it! You can treat me to a great big bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura by the arm and began pulling her in the direction of Konoha.

"I should have known," Sakura said, laughing as she allowed herself to be pulled towards the village.

As they walked along the path that led back to Konoha, Sakura listened in quiet amusement as Naruto told her a crazy story that involved him, Konohamaru, a chicken, a piece of wire, and one very pissed off Tsunande.

Sakura listened quietly to the story for a minute or two longer before she slowly bent her head forward, and rested it gently against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stopped talking and looked down at Sakura in mild concern.

"Hey Sakura-chan…are you all right? You aren't coming down with a fever or anything like that, are you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head slightly against Naruto's shoulder, before she slowly raised her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm alright Naruto-kun…it's just that its been a while since we've had a chance to talk to each other privately like this…I was just enjoying the moment," Sakura said as she continued looking up at her friend.

"Naruto-kun…how are things between you and Hinata-chan coming along? When we last spoke you told me that you and Hinata-chan were going out on your second official date...so how was it? Did you guys have a good time?" Sakura asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Who me and Hine-chan? Yeah, we had a great time! We went out on a picnic together by the lake and she brought the most amazing food with her…we had an awesome day!" Naruto exclaimed as a happy smile spread across his face.

Sakura felt a very strange and unexpected pang in her chest when she heard the nickname that Naruto had given to Hinata...she didn't understand why the thought of Naruto and Hinata together was bothering her.

After all, she had known that Hinata had liked Naruto for years now…everyone had…including Naruto. He had finally accepted that he and Sakura would never be anything more than really good friends…best friends…but still only friends.

Naruto had finally asked Hinata out on a date a couple of months after he had returned from training with Jiraiya, and the two of them had been seeing each other ever since.

Sakura figured that she was just feeling a little lonely…it seemed as if everyone that she knew was dating someone else right now.

Neji and TenTen had gotten together, and TenTen now walked around with a permanent smile plastered across her face. The only way that you knew that Neji was as happy with the relationship as she was, was to catch him in those rare moments when he thought that no one was looking.

Another couple…and this one had really surprised Sakura…was Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura would never understand how these two had gotten together…Shikamaru was the kind of guy who didn't like women who were either too bossy or too loud…and Ino fit both of these descriptions perfectly.

But even though she didn't understand how they had gotten together, she was still very happy for the both of them.

So that meant that Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Lee were the only ones who weren't dating anyone right now...even though Lee still tried every once in a while to try to get her to go out on a date with him.

But Sakura always stood firm in her decision to not date him…to not date anyone in fact…it was just too hard for her to take the chance of opening her heart up to anyone else and have them break it the way Sasuke had.

Sasuke…she had been trying her best not to think about him…too late now.

So she did what she always did when thoughts of Sasuke clawed their way into her mind…she buried them.

Now turning back to Naruto, and giving him her full and undivided attention, Sakura said playfully to him, "Hey Naruto-kun…I bet you can't beat me to the gates of the village!"

"Ha! I will definitely be the winner of this race!" Naruto with a confident smile on his face.

"Ready…set…go!" they both cried out as they began running full speed up the path that would eventually lead them back to the gates of the village.

The sound of their laughter echoed softly in the gentle breeze behind them...

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey minna:-) Please let me know what you thought of my story and if you want me to continue it by leaving a review. 

Even if it is just one word: good, bad, yes, or no. Authors put a lot of time, effort, and energy into writing these stories for your reading pleasure. So please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No (sigh)…I do not own the characters of Naruto…they all belong to that wonderful genius Masashi Kishimoto :-)

**A/N:** I just want to say a big **THANKS **to everyone who took the time to review :-) You guys rock!

Thoughts - _Italics_

Speech – ""

Point of view –

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 2:**

* * *

**_(Naruto)_**

_She's so beautiful…Sakura-chan…why does my heart still ache whenever I look at you…whenever I'm around you and I smell that fragrant scent of fresh morning wildflowers about you, it makes my heart pound and my blood sing with an uncontrollable desire to hold you close to me…just having you by my side like this fills me with so much joy and pain…joy from just being able to be near you like this…pain from that knowledge that you will probably never love me the same way that I love you…and it is because of this heartbreaking knowledge that I have decided to go out with Hinata…maybe she can become the new love of my life…maybe she will prove to be the one who will ignite a new flame of hope, love, and desire within my heart...I hope that this is true…because I'm so tired of being alone… _

Naruto released a dejected sigh, but he quickly covered it up with a smile when he noticed that Sakura was looking at him strangely.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked in confusion, as Sakura continued to stare intently at him.

"It's umm…(giggle)…nothing serious Naruto-kun…you've just got a twig stuck in your hair...it must have fallen off of one of these trees and become lodged in that spiky, blond hair of yours," Sakura said with a pleasant laugh.

Her laughter sounded as exquisite to Naruto as the music of the songbirds that perched on his windowsill in the mornings, serenading him with their beautiful songs.

"Okay…now just stay still while I take it out for you," Sakura said with one last giggle, as she stopped Naruto and turned him around to face her.

Then going onto the very tips of her toes, Sakura reached up, and plucked the offending piece of wood from Naruto's hair.

As she came back down onto the balls of her feet, a stray strand of coral-colored hair brushed gently against the side of Naruto's face, and the sweet scent of honey-suckle permeated his senses.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet scent for a few seconds, before he reopened his eyes and saw Sakura giving him a questioning look.

Giving a short, embarrassed laugh, and rubbing the back of his head nervously, Naruto gave Sakura a shy smile, before he took off a light run.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, wait for me!" Sakura called out to Naruto, who then stopped, and waited for her to catch up to him.

When she had finally caught up, Naruto said to her "don't forget Sakura-chan, I like my noodles nice and hot. So let's hurry up and get back home before Teuchi-san closes up his ramen shop!"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a laugh, as they turned the last corner in the path, and came within sight of the Hidden Leaf Village. "You know that Teuchi-san can't close up his ramen shop before you've come by and eaten…he'd never hear the end of it from you if he tried that."

"Darn right he wouldn't!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked up to the gates, and then waving at the two shinobi guards posted there, passed through.

"He knows how much trouble he would be in if…" Naruto started to say before he was interrupted by someone speaking in a soft voice to them.

"H…hi, Naruto-kun...I'm glad that you've come back safely…oh…and you too Sakura-chan," Hyuuga Hinata said quietly as she walked up the pair, and then gently took a hold of one of Naruto's hands.

"Hey, Hine-chan! What are you doing out here? I thought that you were going to be doing some heavy training with Neji-kun today?" Naruto asked, while giving Sakura a slightly embarrassed smile, for Hinata had moved closer to him, which had made Sakura have to move back slightly.

Naruto knew how threatened Hinata felt whenever he was alone with Sakura. She knew that Naruto had never truly stopped loving the pink-haired kunoichi, and she worried that one day Naruto would leave her for Sakura.

Naruto did all that he could to prove to Hinata that he was with, and cared for her now, and that he and Sakura were (and would remain) nothing more than just friends.

It didn't always work, and Naruto knew that this was one of those times when he looked into Hinata's alabaster-colored eyes, and saw the storm clouds slowly gathering within them.

"TenTen-chan came by, and Neji-kun told me to take the rest of the day off because they were going to go out on a date. So I left and came out to find you Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she moved a little closer to Naruto.

"I was…um…kind of hoping that…uh…maybe we could…umm…kind of go out on a date ourselves Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a shy smile as she looked deeply into Naruto's surprised, blue eyes.

"Maybe we could go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and share a nice, big bowl of ramen together?" Hinata asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Ah…that sounds like a nice idea Hine-chan…but you see, I kind of already promised Sakura-chan, ah," Naruto stopped talking when he saw Sakura shaking her head vigorously at him.

Hinata quickly looked over at Sakura, who immediately stopped shaking her head.

Sakura then raised a hand and gently began to massage her neck.

"Darn neck cramps," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "They always get me at the worst times."

Hinata looked at Sakura suspiciously for a second or two longer, before she turned her gaze back towards Naruto, and stared uncertainly up at him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Of course I want to go out with you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know that I love going out anywhere with you!" Naruto continued saying as he turned Hinata around, and began leading her in the general direction of the ramen shop.

As he turned away, Naruto mouthed a silent apology to Sakura out of the corner of his mouth. He then turned completely around, and continued walking away with Hinata.

Sakura, left standing by herself before the gates of Konoha, released a deep sigh, and then putting one dejected foot before the other, began making her way slowly home.

Naruto's heart was in turmoil as he quietly walked with Hinata towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

He felt terrible about leaving Sakura behind like that, but he realized that Sakura was right in warning him…he really couldn't have turned down Hinata's offer. This was the first time that she had ever asked **him** out on a date, and he couldn't have broken her heart by telling her "no, sorry…I've already made plans with Sakura-chan."

Naruto cast one last look over his shoulder, trying to spot Sakura, but she was already gone.

Naruto released a deep sigh, and turned his head back around, and was surprised to see Hinata staring unhappily up at him.

Naruto thought about saying something to try to make her laugh, but the sad look in her eyes quickly made him abandon that idea.

Instead he leaned down and captured Hinata's lips in a warm and tender kiss that made her sigh in blissful pleasure.

When Naruto finally ended the kiss, Hinata smiled happily up at him and a light, rose-colored blush began to spread delicately across her cheeks.

Hinata then put her arms around Naruto's waist, and snuggled contentedly into him.

Naruto raised his arm, put it gently across Hinata's shoulders, and pulled her in closer to his body.

Naruto looked down at Hinata's dark, indigo-colored hair and a sad little smile slowly began working its way across his face.

Naruto then closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift to the image of a girl with laughing-green eyes, and beautiful, short-cropped pink hair.

_Aishteru Sakura-chan…_

_I love you…_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Translation Table**

Shinobi – Ninja

Kunoichi – Female Ninja

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks** again to everyone who reviewed :-) 

Daniel, gonekrazy3000, Misu Niiroke, Hitokiri Jotham, Proles Draco, Alamandorious, SkyMaiden, Vex The Warlord, zefia, shinobu27, Hououza, Wrathchylde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No (sigh)…I do not own the characters of Naruto…they all belong to that wonderful genius Masashi Kishimoto :-)

**A/N:** I just want to say another big **THANKS** to everyone who took the time to review :-) You guys rock!

Thoughts - _Italics_

Speech – ""

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 3:**

* * *

**_(Sakura)_**

Sakura watched with a heavy heart as Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand away from her. She then released a sad, little sigh before she turned around and began her lonely trek home.

The late afternoon sun was slowly beginning to set, splashing a riot of dazzling colors across the darkening sky.

Sakura brushed a weary hand across her tired eyes as she continued walking along the path that would eventually lead her to her apartment.

_I'm not lonely…_Sakura thought to herself as she turned one last corner, and came within sight of the building that housed her second-floor apartment.

_I have a great life with friends who care for me…a nice, comfortable apartment…a sensei who is teaching me new and amazing things…I mean what more could I possibly ask for? I should be feeling like the happiest girl in the world right now…but for some reason…the only thing that I feel is sadness…_

Tears began to gather in Sakura's brilliant-green eyes and she raised her hand to quickly wipe them away.

When all of the tears had been wiped away Sakura looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar young man waiting at the foot of the stairs that led up to her apartment.

He was tall and muscular, with jet-black hair that was styled to look like a bowl, and the fuzziest set of eyebrows that were ever seen on a human face.

He wore a Chuunin flak jacket over a tight, green leotard that showed off his powerful muscles, and when he smiled his entire face lit up like the candles on a birthday cake.

The young man began walking towards Sakura as soon he saw her, flashing his patented 100-watt smile the entire way over.

"Sakura-san! How are you? Did practice go well today? You look a little tired. Would you like some help getting up these stairs? I can help you halfway up if you like? If not then maybe I can…"

"Lee-kun, stop stop please…(lol)…I'm fine…I was feeling a little sad before, but now I'm actually feeling pretty good," Sakura said laughing at the rapidness of Lee's concerned questions.

"Really? That's great!" Lee cried out exuberantly, the smile on his face getting impossibly wider.

"I was, uh…actually wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight Sakura-san?" Lee asked, flushing slightly. "It will just be a meal between two good friends," he added quickly. "I understand that you consider the two of us as 'friends only', but I've noticed how hard you've been training under Tsunande-sama lately, and I just thought that it would be kind of nice if the two of us could go out to dinner tonight in celebration of your successful training," Lee continued shyly.

"Of course Lee-kun…how could I possibly say no to such a generous offer?" Sakura said with a happy laugh.

"That's great Sakura-san! And I know just the place that we can go to!" Lee cried excitedly, as he linked arms with Sakura and turned her back around. "I hear that the Ichiraku Ramen Shop has a special sushi menu available tonight, so that would be a great place for us to go to."

"Ah, the Ichiraku Ramen Shop…actually Lee-kun…would it be too much to ask if we went out to eat somewhere else tonight," Sakura asked nervously as she and Lee continued walking through the darkened streets of Konoha.

"Not at all Sakura-san…but…is there any particular reason that you don't want to go to the ramen shop tonight," Lee asked as he looked down at Sakura in slight concern.

"Ah, what…a reason…no, no, Lee-kun…there isn't any reason," Sakura said laughing nervously. "In fact forget that I said anything about not going there tonight…I would actually love to go," Sakura said as she gave Lee an overly-bright smile.

"Well…only if you're sure Sakura-san," Lee said as he continued to look down at her in concern.

"I'm really sure Lee-kun," Sakura answered as she gave Lee a genuine smile this time.

"Okay!" Lee replied excitedly. "Well then…sushi night here we come!"

_Great..._Sakura grumbled to herself.

* * *

When she and Lee arrived at the ramen shop five minutes later, Sakura was presented with the image of Naruto wiggling a thin strand of noodle in front of Hinata's face, making it dance around, which was making Hinata laugh with slightly embarrassed pleasure.

Sakura felt her heart clench slightly as she watched Naruto happily entertaining Hinata.

Lee, oblivious to the confusing emotions raging through Sakura at the moment, called out excitedly to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto-kun…Hinata-chan! How are you guys? Sakura-san and I decided to come by tonight to try out the new sushi menu…I hear that it's supposed to be really good," Lee said happily, as he and Sakura sat down next to Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey, Lee-kun…Sakura-chan! Yeah, the sushi is really good! Teuchi-san really outdid himself this time!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"Hello Lee-kun…Sakura-chan…are the two of you out together tonight on a date?" Hinata asked quietly, her eyes watching Sakura's face intently.

"A date!" Naruto cried out at the same time that Sakura cried out, "No!"

Sakura then took one look at Lee's slightly crestfallen face, and reached over to gently squeeze his hand.

"No, Hinata-chan," Sakura answered Hinata again, this time in a much quieter voice. "Lee-kun and I are out together tonight as friends celebrating my successful training under Tsunande-sama," Sakura continued saying as she returned Hinata's stare.

Hinata held the stare for a second or two longer before she slowly looked away.

"So…the two of you **aren't** here on a date?" Naruto asked with what he hoped was casual disinterest.

"No Naruto-kun," Lee answered as he returned the light squeeze that Sakura had given him.

"Okay…well then in honor of Sakura-chan's successful training, the rest of tonight's dinner is on me!" Naruto exclaimed in happy relief. He had been really worried that Sakura and Lee had come to the ramen shop together on an actual date!

"Well then, Naruto-kun…if you are going to treat the three of them to dinner…you might as well treat the rest of us to dinner as well," an amused voice spoke up softly from behind Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee all turned as one to see Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino all standing casually behind them.

"So how about it Naruto-kun?" Neji continued, a mischievous look coming into his pale, silvery eyes. "Dinner for eight?"

"Nooooo!" Naruto's agonized cry echoed through the streets of Konoha, the sound of his friend's amused laughter following closely behind it.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone :-) I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter. And I also want to send out a special **thanks **to all of the people who took the time to review my last chapter: 

gonekrazy3000, Sean, SkyMaiden, Saico, Drolkrad, madnarutofan, maxhrk.

Please review! I live for your reviews :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **No (sigh)…I do not own the characters of Naruto…they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

Thoughts - _Italics_

Speech – ""

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 4:**

* * *

Naruto sighed in depression as he shook his now-empty frog wallet upside down in the air before him.

_Those guys completely wiped me out_…Naruto thought sadly, as he and his friends walked quietly through the dark forest that surrounded the leaf village, and headed towards a hidden valley nestled deep within the forest's depths.

Naruto walked at the head of the group, with his arm slung comfortably around Hinata's shoulders.

Neji and Tenten were right behind the pair. Neji walked with his arm positioned firmly around Tenten's waist, and Tenten leaned contentedly into the warm comfort of his arms.

Following closely behind them were Shikamaru and Ino, walking side by side and hand in hand with each other.

Sakura and Lee were the last to follow, with Sakura walking slowly beside Lee, and gazing dreamily up at the star-lit sky.

Lee, his tall form towering over Sakura's much smaller frame, snuck quick, surreptitious glances down at the pink-haired kunoichi, as he wondered to himself what was on her mind.

Sakura was actually thinking back to the impromptu dinner party that she and her friends had had at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Between Naruto and Lee's loud laughing and singing, Neji and Shikamaru's failed attempts to shut them up, and Ino and Tenten's gossip-filled conversations, Sakura had had a fun time out with her friends.

The only person who hadn't really taken part in the festivities was Hinata, who had sat quietly in the corner of the ramen shop, looking around at all of the activity that had surrounded her in slightly depressed silence.

That had all changed though when Kiba…a happy Akamaru sitting contentedly on his fuzzy, brown hair…had walked into the ramen shop. He and Akamaru had entertained Hinata for the rest of the evening by displaying to her a number of cute doggie tricks that Kiba had taught Akamaru earlier in the day.

Sakura had watched all of this with a strange feeling of hope in her heart…she had just noticed how comfortable and relaxed Hinata became whenever she was in her fellow teammate's presence.

When Kiba left an hour later to do some late night training with his mother, Hinata had watched him walk away with a sad little look in her pearl-white eyes.

Ino had then made the suggestion that they all take a late night trip out to the little hidden valley in the forest, and they had all agreed because none of them had been ready to say goodnight yet.

So that was how they all found themselves at the hidden entrance to the valley, where they all stepped through a small break in the trees, and entered into the hidden area of the forest that had been affectionately dubbed "The Valley of the Hidden Falls".

The valley got its name from the high, majestic waterfall that rose like an eagle in the sky over the far end of the hidden valley.

The crystal-clear water that fell like a ribbon of silvery light over towering rocks to a small flowing river below, created a scenic backdrop to a valley bursting with beautiful, fragrant flowers that filled the night air around them with a heavenly scent.

Once they had all come through the entrance to the hidden valley, they began to separate into pairs, and move off into different directions.

Eventually the only ones left still standing at the entrance to the valley were Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee.

Naruto smiled nervously at Sakura and Lee, and then with a slightly embarrassed laugh, took Hinata's small hand into his own, and moved off with her to the relative privacy of a small stand of fruit trees that were growing near the valley's entrance.

Sakura looked shyly up at Lee, opened her mouth to speak, and then quickly snapped it shut.

Lee cleared his throat nervously, and then gave Sakura a shy, little smile that made him look boyish in the glowing light of the moon.

Reaching down with one of his tightly bandaged hands, Lee gently grasped one of Sakura's hands, and playfully began pulling her in the direction of the waterfall.

"Lee-kun…(giggle)…what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, laughing.

"It's a surprise Sakura-san…please close your eyes and trust me to get you there safely," Lee said mysteriously over his shoulder, as he continued pulling Sakura closer to the roaring falls.

"Okay Lee-kun...I trust you…" Sakura said with a soft smile, as she allowed her eyelashes to flutter close.

Lee gave a quick nod of satisfaction when he saw Sakura's eyelashes close. He then turned his attention back to the path in front of them, and deftly navigated Sakura across the verdant field of flowers, until they were both standing before the mighty, cascading wall of water.

Sakura could feel a fine sheen of tantalizingly cold water cover the bare skin of her arms, as she continued to stand beside Lee…anxiously waiting for him to tell her that she could open her eyes.

Lee started moving forward once again, and Sakura could feel the pressure in the air around them…(the pressure created by the water that tumbled and raged over the rocks above them)…shift and become heavier as she and Lee continued moving.

Sakura felt herself being led past the voluminous wall of water, and then suddenly the darkness that was present behind her closed eyelids became even darker, and the raging sound of the waterfall became a dull roar.

Sakura felt a shiver work its way throughout her entire body, and a strong feeling of unreasoning fear suddenly swept through her.

Lee was telling her to open her eyes so that she could experience the beauty of the stalagmite-filled cave that he had brought her to, but when she did open her eyes Sakura's full attention was riveted to a small section of darkness near the very back of the cave that radiated a feeling of malice so powerful that her skin began to crawl.

Sakura continued to watch in growing horror as the dark spot moved and shifted…undulating upward in a sinuous movement that recalled the images of snakes to her fear-filled mind.

And then a deep, velvety-smooth voice spoke out of the darkness in a tone rich with amused sarcasm.

"Hello Sakura-chan…did you miss me?"

"No, it can't be…it can't possibly be you…Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, aren't I evil cackles madly :-D 

Okay, so chapter 4 was a little late in coming, and I sincerely apologize for that…life got a little hectic for a while there, but I do hope that you all enjoyed reading it!

And also, I would like to thank everyone who left a review for Chapter 3! You guys rock!

**_(Novice Named Jack, gonekrazy3000, thestoneox hi guys :-D)_**

_Achalon, Neji x Tenten, crazyhorse, saar-chan, Alamandorious, Sky Maiden, daydreamer53221, GamertheHedghog _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No (sigh)…I do not own the characters of Naruto…they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **Wow…it's been a while hasn't it. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to release this chapter but between a hurricane, college, and just life in general, my muse took a temporary break. But I'm back again! And I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter :-)

Thoughts - _Italics_

Speech – ""

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 5:**

* * *

"Sakura-chan…how nice to see you again," Sasuke said with a snide smile as he walked slowly out of the shadows towards Sakura and Lee. "I see that the last couple of years have been _very_ good to you," the dark-haired missing-nin continued, as he ran his equally dark eyes up and down Sakura's lithe frame. 

Sakura blushed deeply as she felt those dark eyes roving possessively over her body. Her mind was in a state of utter confusion and complete shock. For before her stood the young boy…no…young man whose image had been haunting her for the last two and a half years.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said again as she took a slightly trembling step towards the arrogantly-smiling ninja before her. "I…I thought that I would never see you again…I thought that you were lost to us forever…and that you truly hated us all…Naruto, Konoha…me…" Sakura trailed off as she took one more trembling step forward.

But before she could take one more step, Lee reached out, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back until she was once again standing beside him.

"Please stay back Sakura-san," Lee said in slightly strained voice. "Remember that this is not the same Sasuke that we once knew. He's dangerous now and capable of anything," Lee continued as he slowly began inching his way back towards the cave's entrance, pulling a dazed Sakura along beside him.

However, before Lee could take another step, Sasuke made a lightning-fast move, and came up between them and the cave's entrance.

As Lee turned with a horrified expression on his face towards the stunningly-fast ninja, he felt something heavy strike him in the back of the head. As he slowly began to pitch forward, the last thing he heard before he lost complete consciousness was Sakura's shocked cry, which was cut short by a loud smack.

"Sakura-san…" Lee cried out weakly, before his body made contact with the hard cave floor.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with wide, pain-filled eyes as she rubbed the tender cheek that he had just so callously slapped.

"Why? Why Sasuke-kun? Why did you do it?" Sakura asked in an anguish-filled voice, knowing that she meant more than the slap and knocking out Lee. She wanted to know why he had so willingly turned his back on his friends…the village…on her.

"Why? Why you ask my dear, sweet Sakura-chan…I'll tell you why…because he was weak. He prides himself on being the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' but he is actually nothing more than a tame kitten. And he's just like all the rest of you. Spineless…weak…simple-minded children playing at being real ninjas," Sasuke said menacingly as he slowly began walking towards Sakura.

"For you see Sakura-chan…I've been off training for the last two and a half years with a _real_ ninja. Someone who's not afraid to show his true skills and powers to the world, and has absolutely no qualms about unleashing unholy terror upon all of you lowly fools," Sasuke finished as he came face to face with the now-trembling, pink-haired kunoichi.

"How could you Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she looked deeply into the malevolent eyes of the young man whom she had once known, trying to find even a small scrap of humanity left in his charcoal-black eyes. She found nothing.

"Oh my poor, sweet, clueless Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said, a truly chilling smile slowly beginning to spread across his face.

And before Sakura had a chance to stop it…in fact, before she even had a chance to realize what was happening…Sasuke dropped his head forward and claimed her lips in a hot, searing kiss that made her forget who and where she was. And before she knew it, she found herself slowly melting into the kiss.

Then the sane and rational part of her brain kicked in, and demanded to know what the hell did she think she was doing!

Sakura wrenched herself away from Sasuke's demanding lips, and staggered backwards until her back was against the rough surface of the cave wall. She then raised a trembling hand to her bruised lips, and looked at Sasuke in shocked disbelief.

"Well, well Sakura-chan. If I had known just how sweet they were, I would have sampled those precious lips of yours years ago," Sasuke said with a cruel laugh.

"You…you bastard!" Sakura screamed in outraged hurt. Tears of fury and humiliation began streaming down her face, and without thinking she launched herself off of the cave wall, and straight at Sasuke.

Her first strike completely missed him, and her fist encountered nothing but air where the traitorous ninja had once stood.

Suddenly a dark shadow passed by behind her, and she swung around quickly in an attempt to hit it, and for the second time in a row missed.

Releasing a silent cry of frustration, Sakura quickly began scanning every inch of the cave for the elusive ninja, but after a few minutes of fruitless searching, decided that he must have somehow escaped through the cave's entrance, because she could not find him anywhere inside.

So instead she decided to take Lee, and get some much-needed help. But as she bent down to pick up Lee's still-prone form, a cold and prickly feeling shot up her spine, and something inside of her told her to look up.

Sakura slowly began to raise her head upward, and like a dark nightmare come to life she saw Sasuke hanging like a bat from the stalagmites high up in the cave ceiling.

Evil laughter echoed eerily around the cave as Sasuke looked down into Sakura's scared face. He then let go of the ceiling and begun to plummet down towards her.

Sakura had just enough time let out a small gasp of fear, before she felt a heavy blow land against the side of her head, and like Lee before her, she fell unconscious to the floor below her.

* * *

"So…are you having a good time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a shy smile on her face, as she looked up into the caring face of her boyfriend. 

Both she and Naruto were lying on a soft patch of grass, under the sheltering branches of a large tree.

Naruto lay with his back against the rough bark of the tree, with Hinata lying snugly against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The stars shone brightly in the clear, night sky above them, and Hinata released a deep sigh of happiness as she waited for Naruto to answer her question.

"Of course I'm having a good time Hine-chan. I'm here with you aren't I? What could be better than that?" Naruto asked with a warm smile, as he brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face.

_What could be better than that…_Naruto repeated to himself, as the image of a laughing, pink-haired young woman flashed briefly through his mind.

Shaking his head quickly to rid himself of the traitorous thought, Naruto dipped his head down slightly and captured Hinata's lips in a deep, tow-curling kiss.

Hinata sighed deeply as Naruto released her lips, and she snuggled down deeper into his warm embrace.

Naruto allowed his head to fall back against the trunk of the tree, and his eyes to close slowly. But they weren't closed for very long, before a sudden jolt of electrifying energy shot straight through his body, and he sat up quickly, jostling Hinata as he did.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Hinata asked in concern, as she slowly raised herself up off of his chest to look at him.

"Yes, yes Hinata-chan…something is very wrong! While on our travels, Ero-sensei taught me how to sense chakras that are sometimes cleverly hidden, or very hard to detect. And right now I'm sensing a very dangerous…and almost…familiar…chakra nearby. In fact…it's almost as if it's…no…but that's impossible…there's just no way it could be…" Naruto trailed off as shock registered on his face.

"Naruto-kun, who is it?" Hinata asked in a small, tension-filled voice.

Naruto looked down into Hinata's pale-white eyes before replying in a thin, strained voice "Sasuke, Hinata-chan…I sense Sasuke…"

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **This story is now _completely_ Alternate Universe. And I'm _truly_ sorry for taking such a long time to update. But as many of you know, life has its own agenda, and sometimes you just have to follow along with it :-)

I do hope that you all enjoy my story :-)

_SakuBloss_

Thoughts - _Italic_

Speech – ""

* * *

**Aishteru Naruto…I Love You**

**Part 6:**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…?" Hinata asked in a slightly-trembling voice, as she looked at Naruto with wide, questioning eyes. "Are you sure Naruto-kun? I mean…how do you _know_ for absolute sure?" 

"I just do Hinata-chan! That chakra that I sense _definitely_ belongs to Sasuke! And he's…with Sakura-chan and Lee-kun right now!"

With that said Naruto quickly rose from Hinata'side, and made a mad dash across the valley towards the now ominous-looking waterfall.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out in a panicked voice.

"Hinata-chan! What's happening?! What's going on? Where's Naruto going?!" Shikamaru cried out, as he and the others quickly ran towards Hinata's side.

"Naruto-kun…he thinks…that…he's here…Sasuke-kun…" and as that name passed through her lips, Hinata's eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she began to fall backwards in a dead faint.

Only Neji's quick reflexes kept Hinata from slamming into the hard ground beneath her, as he quickly got in behind her, and caught her gently in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun…" Shikamaru said in a soft, quietly-shocked voice, as he looked off towards the waterfall which Naruto had already disappeared behind. "But that's impossible! Sasuke can't be here! Someone would have detected his presence _long_ before now! Like the Anbu…or even the Hokage-sama herself!" Shikamaru exclaimed, as he ran an agitated hand across his face.

"Well Hinata-chan believes Naruto…and Naruto believes that Sasuke _is_ here…so I also believe that he's here," Neji answered, as he gently lowered Hinata onto the soft grass below, and then stood back up with a dangerous glint in his alabaster-colored eyes.

"And if it's _indeed_ Sasuke…and he truly _has_ returned…then Naruto is going to need all the help that he can possibly get. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" Neji asked, as he quickly began walking towards the waterfall.

"Argh…so troublesome," Shikamaru moaned, as he looked over at Ino, who gave him a quick encouraging smile, before they both hurried to catch up with Neji and Ten-Ten, who were already halfway across the valley.

* * *

As Naruto ran across the darkened valley, shadows seemingly jumping out at him from every direction, the only thoughts on his mind were that Sasuke had returned…and that Sakura and Lee hadn't. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, as he ran behind the cascading wall of water, and burst into the hidden cave, panting with his eyes darting quickly around the seemingly peaceful interior of the cave.

Then his eyes fell on Lee's prone form, and he quickly ran over to his friend.

"Lee! Lee! Wake up! Where's Sakura-chan? Where's Sasuke? I _know_ that they were both here! Wake up Lee! Dammit!" Naruto cried out, as he frantically tried to shake Lee awake.

"Ah…wha…what is it…who is it…what's going on? Naruto-kun? Is that you? What are you doing here…and where…where's Sakura-san?" Lee asked in a groggy voice, as he slowly raised himself up onto his elbows.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!" Naruto cried out in an aggravated voice, as he grabbed Lee's shoulders, and unconsciously began squeezing them.

"Sakura-san…she was just right here. We were both just looking around the cave…and I was showing her the stalagmites on the ceiling when…" and as Lee's voice slowly trailed off, his already-wide eyes grew even wider, and the color slowly began draining from his face.

"I remember now…" he said in shaky voice, as he slowly got to his feet with Naruto's help.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun was here! He hit me with a powerful blow to the back of the head! And before I passed out I heard Sakura-san cry out!" Lee exclaimed. "Oh, how could I have failed Sakura-san so badly?! I'm such a loser! A total and complete failure as a ninja!" Lee lamented, as he grabbed his head in his hands, and slowly began to shake it back and forth.

"Lee! We don't have time for this! Where are they now? Where are Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an urgent voice.

"I don't…I don't know…" Lee moaned, as he continued to shake his head back and forth.

Naruto's heart rate suddenly began to pick up, and the palms of his hands became slick with sweat as he quickly began to panic.

"I've got…I've got to find her…I've got to find her…NOW!!" Naruto cried out, as his voice deepened, and the clear blue of his eyes suddenly vanished, and became flashing, red orbs of uncontrolled anger.

Then with an inhuman cry that made the hairs on the back of Lee's neck stand up on end, Naruto turned on his heels and wildly charged out of the cave.

As Naruto exploded out of the entrance to the cave, he almost barreled over Neji and Ten-ten, who were coming around the side of the waterfall. But he neither slowed down, nor spared them even the slightest glance, as his mind was focused on two things, and two things only…finding Sasuke…and rescuing Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! Stop! Wait! Where are you going? Hinata-chan told us that you thought Sasuke-kun was here. Is that true? Is he really here?! Naruto!" Ino yelled at Naruto's quickly retreating back.

"Yes Ino…" Lee said, as he slowly came out the cave, and began walking towards his friends. "Sasuke-kun was indeed here. He attacked me, and while I was knocked out," here Lee looked ashamedly down at the ground. "He attacked Sakura-san, and I think he kidnapped her, and took her with him."

Ino gasped, and quickly raised a trembling hand to her mouth. "Sakura-chan…" she quietly whispered. "No…Sasuke-kun would _never_ do something like that! He would never attack, or hurt Sakura-chan like that!"

Lee straightened to his full height, and looked straight into Ino's distressed, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform you that he _did_ indeed hurt her. I don't care if you believe me or not, but believe this…wherever Sasuke has gone…wherever he has taken her…I _will_ hunt him down, and rescue Sakura-san!" Lee cried out, with more conviction in his voice than they'd ever heard before.

And then before any of them could stop him, he quickly ran past them, and swiftly vanished into the night.

"Lee!" Shikamaru cried out, as he took a step forward in preparation to go after him and hold him down, until he answered all of the questions that he had to ask.

"No Shikamaru…you're not going to up and disappear into the night, like those two hot-heads have done," Neji said, as he laid a restraining hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "We need to get back to the village, and inform Tsunande-sama about the events that have transpired here tonight."

"I guess that you're right about that," Shikamaru said with a sigh, as he allowed Neji to hold him back. "We'll have to organize a search and rescue party…probably recruit a few Jounin…possibly even one or two Anbu. Because if Sasuke's back, that also means that Orochimaru is probably back as well. And wherever Orochimaru is, Kabuto isn't going to be too far behind. We're _definitely_ going to need all the help that we can possibly get with this one."

"Don't worry love," Ino said as she walked into the warm comfort of Shikamaru's arms, as he held them open for her. "We'll get them all back safe and sound."

"Yes…I know we will," Shikamaru replied, as he gazed sightlessly up into the crystal-clear, night sky.

"I know we will…"

* * *

In a dark, secluded cave…far, far away from the hidden valley…a dark form leaned over the body of a young woman, and ran a surprisingly gentle hand through her hair. 

Sakura twitched slightly, as the fingers of the hand continued down from her hair, and moved slowly across the pale smoothness of her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, and shaking her head slightly to clear her vision, Sakura cried out as a white-hot lance of pain, shot straight through the back of her head, and into the space right between her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sakura-chan…it isn't a smart idea to move around so much, when you've taken such a great blow to the head. You could injure yourself even more than you already are," a silky-smooth voice, spoke up quietly from the darkness around her.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked in a weak voice, as she strained to see his face in the dark light of the cave.

"Yes Sakura-chan…I see that you _do_ at least remember who your kidnapper is, hahaha" Sasuke laughed chillingly, as he bent his head closer to her face, and looked down into her startled-green eyes.

"Oh yes, Sakura-chan…I have _great_ plans for you, hahaha," the terrifying laugh that Sakura was truly beginning to hate, escaped once again from Sasuke's mouth.

_This can't be happening to me,_ Sakura thought to herself as she tried to get to her feet, only to find her wrists and ankles bound tightly with some kind of thick cord, that not even she with her newfound strength, could break free of.

"Oh, and don't even bother trying to break out of those bonds. Those ropes were specially made by Kabuto, because I know all about the special training that you've been receiving from Tsunande, and I wanted to make _absolutely_ certain that you wouldn't be able to break free. Believe me when I say that I've had my eyes on you, and the entire village for _very_ long time. So, there's absolutely _nothing_ that you've all learned, in the last two and a half years that I don't know about."

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke-kun? I don't…I don't understand…I thought that we were teammates…friends…I thought that you might even…love me…" Sakura said in a quietly anguished voice, as she allowed her head to fall forward, and tears of sadness and pain, to slowly make their way down her face.

"Teammates…friends…lovers…none of those words have any meaning for me. I cut my ties with all those that did, or could have fallen into any of those categories a _long_ time ago. The only thing left that I feel for anyone is hate…pure, unadulterated, burning hate."

"Is that what you feel for me now then, Sasuke-kun? Hate?!" Sakura cried out in an anguish-filled voice, as she whipped her head forward to look straight into the eyes of the one person, who had held her heart firmly in his hands, since the days when she was a young academy student.

"Hate…oh no, no, no my dear Sakura-chan. What I feel for you isn't hate at all," Sasuke said as he slowly bent his head forward, until his lips were just barely touching the outer layer of her ear.

"_Desire_ is more along the lines of what I feel for you," Sasuke continued with a deep purr, as he slowly took Sakura's ear in between his lips, and gently began nibbling on it.

"Sasuke-kun…please…stop…don't do this…" Sakura begged, as she tried to move her head away from his questing lips.

"Hmm…what is this? You're spurning my advances? But isn't this what you've always wanted? Me…showing my…_affection_ for you," Sasuke asked, with a slightly cruel smile on his face.

"No…not like this…not like this at all! It wasn't supposed to be this way…" Sakura moaned into her chest as her head fell forward, and her pink hair obscured the red-hot tears, that continued to fall unabated down her face.

Sasuke watched in silence, as Sakura cried heart-wrenching sobs that filled the small cave around them, with their heart-breaking sounds. He continued to watch for a few seconds more, before he abruptly turned his back on her, and slowly began walking towards the entrance of the cave.

Then just before he reached the entrance, he slowly turned back around, and said in a slightly-gruff voice, "You had better get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

And with those final words, Sasuke walked out of the cave, and melted into the dark, inky-blackness of the night, leaving Sakura alone in the cave… the sound of her sobs creating a melancholy music of their own, that filled the air around her with the gentle melody of her pain.

_To be continued…_


End file.
